Harry Potter est mort
by Traffy. D
Summary: C'est tragique mais c'est vrai. Et cela n'a pas de sens.


\- Harry Potter est mort !

…

…

_Qu'on le chante sous les toits, au loin, pour que cette rumeur morbide traverse le ciel et atteigne les fondations du monde, les fissures par le milieu, que l'horreur s'abatte et vous brise car c'est tout ce qui importait qui a disparu en l'espace d'un instant. Et que tous se rallient à leur nouveau maître. Leur seul maître. Celui qui saura les guider vers un nouvel âge de la magie, un âge d'or. _

_Voldemort._

… Un silence s'abat sur la cour dévastée et défoncée par les explosions de magie. Une surprise d'abord, une horreur ensuite. Quelque chose déchire la brume de ce début de matinée. Quelque chose qui fait s'écrouler à genoux Hermione Granger.

Elle perd toues ses couleurs, belles couleurs autrefois, flamboyance juvénile, que déjà ternie les affres de guerre. Ce chatoiement qu'ont les adolescents et qui n'ai plus présent. Car la guerre fait changer.

Cette grâce tendre, empreinte et dernier baiser de l'enfance, les a déjà quittés chassé par la guerre. Hermione, belle et douce enfant, devenue cette copie sombre d'elle-même aux yeux éteins, uniquement ravivé par deux et uniques choses. Les beaux yeux verts d'un ami, d'un frère même et la toison resplendissante d'une douce et tendre cadette pour qui son cœur de demoiselle battait le tempo. L'horreur la déchire comme un fin tissu. Et la voici, jolie et cartésienne Hermione, à la glorieuse chevelure, en morceau sur les dalles défoncées. Et les larmes qui s'écoulent de ses yeux éteins défigurent ses joues. Ses mains, crochètent son pull, tremblantes et agitées par des spasmes d'une tristesse sans commune mesure.

Autour d'elle. La masse s'agite. Interrogation et ponctuation, murmures et chuchotements crées une rumeur morbide et sombre. Personne ne sait, tout le monde fabule et démente avec vigueur, mais au loin, perdue dans les bras du semis-géant, la petite et maigre forme de Potter qu'on apercoit prouve le constat morbide.

Car dans l'esprit de chacun Harry Potter devait être là. Pour eux. Il est le sauveur, celui qui a réussi à les secourir alors là même qu'il était au berceau encore bordé par les bras tendres d'une mère qui donna son existence pour son enfant, encore choyé par un père qui ne sut paré l'attaque de celui dont il ne faut pas prononcé le nom. Harry est le leur, il est là, et lorsque, il a été annoncé que Voldemort était de retour, ils s'étaient tous et toutes dis :

\- Il va à nouveau nous sauver.

Évidemment. Car c'est le sauveur, le survivant, notre Gryfondor nationale, le lion qui ramena Cédric, qui fonda l'armée de Dumbledore, c'est lui qui va nous sauver. C'est sûr. Alors qu'importe son âge, ses frasques d'adolescents et ses étranges manies parfois, comment pourrait-on douter qu'Harry Potter allait les sauver.

Alors quand cela arrive, que ces mots là sont prononcé, quelque chose change. Hary Potter le survivant n'est plus.

Hermione s'effondre à genoux, ces jambes ne tiennent plus. A ces côté Ginny accoure le visage en lambeaux, la tristesse formant à elle-même une ombre qui flotte comme un long serpent autours de son corps maigre. Ses cheveux roux forme des langues de feu autour de son visage poupin, lueur flamboyante de libertinage, brillante au milieu de cette foule d'endeuillé. L'amour a pour compagne la mort. Et s'épanouit en son sein morbide. Ses deux filles qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver et qui pourtant lier à présent leur sort dans cette folle guerre. Elles sont sottes, elles sont seules et leur jeunesse à présent est poignardé sur l'autel de la guerre. Il ne reste que ça.

A leur cotés Ron et Neville vacillent, ils sont dans le déni. Neville a peur. La peur lui ronge son petit coeur de lionceaux. Petit garçon sot qui crut que le monde magique lui permettrait d'y arriver. Mais qui à présent qui lui brise ses derneirs espoir.

Pour Ron s'est différent. Car il toujours plus lent que la moyenne. Et cette fois c'est cette lenteur, cette innocence prise pour sottise qui se débat dans un dernier espoir car Harry ne peut être mort, ce n'est pas possible, hein, 'Mione, pas vrai, dis le moi, 'Mione que cela n'est qu'une sombre mascarade, un plan pour nous faire croire des faussetés ?! Mione allez dis le moi, explique pourquoi c'est un mensonge, trouve une explication, merde !

Mais la jeune fille s'est tut. Dans ses yeux, trop brun trop plein de toutes les choses qu'elle a apprit, a vu, a espéré, a cru, dans les yeux de cette enfant toujours si génialement et foutrement cartésienne, qui a mal grandit comme eux tous bercé par les chant de la guerre, les colliers empoisonnés et les éclats sombre de magie, brillent les larmes d'un désespoir nouveau. D'un début de deuil.

Drago a envie de crier, hurler, gueuler même. Et de se laisser aller au sol comme Hermione, de rester niais et hébété comme Weasley. De renier tout ce en quoi il croit, se laisser tomber N'importe quoi. Mais pas rester comme ça. Stoïc et droit. Car c'est ce qu'il fat faire. Car Voldemort est là, et constate chacune de ses putains de réactions et si l'enfant de Lucius montre un signe de dissidence alors il l'abattra sans remord, ses yeux rouges plissé par le dégoût, sa face putride de serpent trop proche de son visage. Alors non, il ne s'effondrera pas, il ne gémira pas et il scellera tout ce qui a pu un jour existé en son cœur pour Harry Potter.

Une larme, une seule coule sur sa joue, invisible au monde et c'est aussi la seule qu'il laissera échapper pour lui. Car Harry Potter est mort. Et que Voldemort est vivant.

**Traffy**


End file.
